The Art of Communication
by BookwormBpants
Summary: The war is over, the battle is won, the battle is won, and all is well for Harry and Ginny right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello All, I'm back again. I've got a new story for you, as always my stories could all stand alone, but if you follow along this is set between my one shot of Fred's Funeral and A Very Weasley Camping Trip. Please R&amp;R.**

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG IF YOU WON'T TELL ME."

"I WONT TELL YOU. YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE POTTER; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS INCAPABLE OF NORMAL HUMAN COMMUNICATION. HOW HARD IS IT TO TRUST ME.?"

"NOT TELLING YOU THE THINGS I DON'T TELL YOU HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TRUST, BESIDES WE'RE NEVER IN THE SAME PLACE LONG ENOUGH TO HAVE A PROPER CONVERSATION GINNY."

"WE'RE NEVER IN THE SAME PLACE LONGE NOUGHT O DO ANYTHING. IT'S PROBABLY BEEN ALMOST A MONTH SINCE THE LAST TIME WE'VE EVEN KISSED."

"WELL WE CAN'T ALL BE SO PYSICALLY DRIVEN."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN POTTER?"

"I DON'T KNOW WEASLEY IF YOU'RE SO SMART FIGURE IT OUT."

"LOVELY ANOTHER THING ABOUT YOU I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT."

Ginny wasn't sure where they'd gone wrong, but somewhere between the ending of the war and now things had gone very wrong between her and Harry. It had been hard while she was at Hogwarts and he was with the aurors, but they wrote tons of letters and tried to see each other when they could. Now she was done school and playing for the Harpies and Harry was still with the aurors. It would be wonderful if they did anything but fight.

"WELL SORRY TO DISAPOINT, BUT YOU AREN'T EXACTLY EASY TO UNDERSTAND EITHER."

"OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE YOU ARE COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS." Ginny chose this moment to send a well-placed hex at Harry, and he ducked.

"THEN TELL ME GINNY, WHAT AM I MISSING?"

"HIT ME HARRY, HEX ME DO SOMETHING. SOMEHTING OTHER THEN STANDING THERE."

When Harry didn't respond Ginny tore across the flat and moving as quickly as she could disaparated to the Burrow. She heard the tell tale sound of apparition and knew Harry had followed her home.

"WHO KNEW YOU WERE CAPABLE OF ACTION POTTER."

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU?"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO HIT ME I JUST SAID DO SOMETHING."

Ginny felt herself back up against the wall of the burrow Harry advancing on her. His green eyes met hers and she saw the pain she knew was a reflection of her own gaze.

"What's wrong with us Gin?"

At that Ginny pushed Harry away, "I don't know, but I can't do this anymore."

Harry nodded, "I know it's not working is it?"

With that Ginny watched as Harry turned and walked away. She watched him until he disappeared with a crack. She turned and walked into the burrows kitchen and of course her family was there.

"How much of that did you all hear?"

Her mum hurried over to wrap her in a hug, "Now why don't you and Harry both give yourself a chance to calm down and then I'm sure you'll be able to talk this out. You don't seem like a couple that disagrees often."

Ginny snorted, "That's the problem mum all we seem to do is disagree."

Her mum looked confused, "But we've never see you two argue before, you've never said anything."

"Well we like to keep our business our business."

Ginny looked around the table at the faces of her brothers, her father, Fleur, and Hermione, "I don't want to talk about this I'm just gonna go upstairs."

*****************************************************8

Harry was pacing back and forth in his flat when Andy showed up, with his sleeping eighteen month old godson.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Andy gentle set the little boy down on the couch and turned to Harry.

"It's nothing Andy. Would you like some tea?"

She smiled, "That would be lovely."

Harry set about making the tea and when the water had boiled set the kettle on the counter in front of Andy.

"Is Teddy over that cold he had?"

Andy nodded, "He is. Now how about you tell me about your girl troubles."

"I don't have girl troubles Andy."

"Really Harry."

"Ginny and I have been fighting. I think we just broke up."

"What do you mean; you've always seemed fine when I saw the two of you together."

"We did that on purpose Andy; we didn't want to complicate anything. Our lives are really closely tied together we didn't want to drag the people we care about into the middle of this."

Harry looked up at Andy when she placed her hand on his arm, "Is there anything I can do to help? Why don't I keep Teddy tonight, you've got a lot going on?"

Harry shook his head, "I'd really like to keep him tonight if you don't mind Andy, and I'll be fine."

After Harry managed to shoo a reluctant Andy out the door Harry turned to his godson. Teddy gurgled at him and changed his eyes to a bright green. He looked around the flat and then turned to Harry his hair turning red and asked, "Innie Awwe?"

Harry tried to smile at the little boy, "Sorry kiddo Ginny couldn't come today."

*****************************************8

Back at the Burrow Hermione thought she'd never seen the Weasley family so quiet. "Did anyone know they were fighting?"

Hermione looked around the kitchen table and saw disbelief in the eyes of everyone around the table, "How do we fix this?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't think we can fix this they need to fix it themselves, but I do know if Ginny is going to refuse to talk to me I'm going to go talk to Harry."

"You'll do no such thing Ronald."

Everyone turned to face Mr. Weasley, "You will all leave Ginny and Harry alone, in fact make yourselves scarce, your mother and I will talk to them but until then steer clear."

Hermione watched as Mr. Weasley made his way upstairs and slowly the rest of the family slipped away. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along after her. They would steer clear of Harry and Ginny at least for the weekend.

**************************************************8

Mr. Weasley knocked on Ginny's door feeling a bit apprehensive. A muffled come in came from in the room so he pushed the door open and saw his baby girl face down on the bed with her face buried in the pillows. He moved across the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Talk to me Ginny what happened?"

Ginny rolled over to look at her dad, "I messed up dad."

Arthur smoothed the hair back from his daughter's face, "How did you mess up sweetheart?"

"Harry and I have been fighting. It's just that we never have time to really be together. We thought it might get easier when I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, but it hasn't. There are so many things Harry just won't tell me. I know he still has nightmares, because I've come over to see him screaming in his sleep. He won't talk to me though, and every time I try to talk to him I can't seem to. There are things, bad things that happened to me as well and whenever Harry brings it up I can't seem to talk about it. It feels like everything we can't say is building this wall between us and I don't know how to get past this. We try to talk and it just ends in an argument. Not to mention our physical relationship is practically nonexistent. Do you think Harry doesn't find me attractive?"

Arthur sighed, "Well I know you are a beautiful woman Ginny, I really can't speak for Harry you'll need to talk to him about your err physical relationship. As for the other bit, you two just need to talk, no walking away. Sit down and tell him how you feel. It won't be easy, but you need to be open with each other."

"I know dad, and part of me understands Harry is just trying to protect. He's always so stupid and noble; he doesn't want to burden me with his nightmares. But there is still so much I don't know about him, he's so closed off and I guess pushing him hasn't helped any."

"Ginny it sounds like you've both made some mistakes I think you should go over and talk to Harry."

"I can't today dad. I leave with the Harpies in a couple hours we won't be back until Monday."

Arthur nodded, "Alright, but promise me you'll talk to Harry when you get back."

"I will dad thanks."

***************************************************8

It was Monday and Harry was miserable. He really wanted to speak with Ginny, but she had been away all weekend and had practice today. He had been unable to track down either Ron or Hermione to talk to so he found himself quite unfocused.

This was a bad thing as he was currently on assignment. Harry heard shouts from the aurors to his right and took off in the direction of their cries when he saw something large and furry coming at him from the corner of his vision.

**************************************************8

Harry woke confused and quite sore. He tried to sit up but found himself unable to do so.

"Slow down there Harry you got pretty busted up."

Harry turned his head and saw a beat up Neville in the bed next to him.

"Hey Nev, are you okay?"

Neville laughed, "Yeah thanks to you. Whatever that thing was it was headed right for my throat when you got between it and me. You on the other hand are pretty scratched up."

"What happened, other than the furry thing jumping at us?"

"I don't really know Harry, we seemed to have the tactical advantage, but then out of nowhere we were losing. This whole day has really just firmed up my desire to do something else."

"You're going to leave the aurors Neville?"

"Yeah, I really only joined to help track down the last of the death eaters, and to prove to myself that I can do this. There's a Herbology master, who said he'd be willing to take me on as his apprentice in a couple years I think when the time comes I'll leave to do that."

Harry smiled, "Well it's no secret you are great with Herbology. I'm sure you'll do great."

Neville's reply was cut off when a healer walked into the room, "Good afternoon gentlemen. Mr. Longbottom, your emergency contact is here and I am going to discharge you to her, although I am keeping you on desk duty for the remainder of the week. Mr. Potter I have the first of your potions. We've contacted your emergency contact and will most likely release you to her later today once we've assured there is no dangerous internal damage."

Harry had vague memories of potions being poured down his throat and then nothing.

******************************************8

Ginny Weasley headed to the locker rooms after a grueling practice. They had lost their game on Sunday and Gwenog was determined to send them all to hell for it. She moved as quickly as she could to shower and dress. She needed to talk to Harry. Ginny was just slinging her bag over her shoulder when Gwenog walked into the locker room with a very somber looking man.

A sense of foreboding settled in Ginny's stomach when they approached her.

"Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny nodded at the strange man, and he continued, "I have been sent on behalf of the auror department…"

Ginny plopped down on the bench behind her, her mind reeling, what had happened?

"Ms. Weasley are you alright?"

Ginny nodded again indicating that the man should continue.

"I am here because you are auror Potter's emergency contact. I regret to inform you he has been injured. He is at St. Mungo's and can be released into your custody upon his discharge."

The man handed Ginny a piece of paper and then turned on his heel and left. Ginny was left staring at the paper. She read the words again and again. Harry was in hospital, in the creature induced injuries ward. Harry had been injured at work, badly enough that he couldn't sign himself out of the hospital. Ginny's musings were broken into by Gwenog.

"We have an off weekend this week Ginny. Take some personal time this week and I'll see you at training this weekend. Go do what you have to do."

Ginny moved not sure of anything, just focusing on getting to the hospital. By some miracle she managed no to splinch herself and wandering in her dazed state managed to find herself outside of Harry's hospital room. She looked through the glass of the door and saw two beds the first was empty and the second held Harry. He was naked from the waist up, but there wasn't much skin visible as his torso was almost completely covered in bandages.

"You must be Ginny Weasley; I am the healer on Auror Potter's case."

Ginny turned to see a kind looking older man smiling at her, "You can go in and I'll explain what's going on."

Ginny nodded and walked through the door. She sat in the chair next to Harry's bed afraid to touch him not sure if she had the right to touch him anymore when the healer interrupted again.

"We have run some tests and are unable to figure out exactly what got Auror Potter, but we can't find any traces of poison or any concerns beyond the lacerations. The animal whatever it was raked its claws from Auror Potter neck over much of his torso. Fortunately his ribs stopped the claws from inflicting any damage to his heart and lungs. The cuts on his abdomen aren't deep enough to have done any organ damage. The animals claws just missed Auror Potters carotid artery, which is fortunate because he would have bleed out if they hadn't. We have him on several different potions to manage the pain, ward off infection, replenish his blood supply, and speed the healing process. We've decided that as long as you feel comfortable administering his potions Auror Potter can be released into your care today. We've out together a list of the potions and when they need to be administered. DO you think you can handle that?"

Ginny stared at the Healer and then looked down at the list on the paper. Everything looked self-explanatory, so she nodded.

"Good then I'll also give you his list of restrictions and some instructions on wound care. I'll go get the discharge paperwork for you to sign."

The healer hurried out of the room and Ginny turned back to Harry. She slowly placed one hand over Harry's and was surprised to feel a gentle squeeze. She looked up to see Harry's eyes clouded, but open and looking at her.

He opened his mouth and after a couple tries managed to croak out two words, "Sorry Gin." She watched as his eyes closed again. The healer came bustling back into the room carrying a container with Harry's potions a sheaf of papers for her and the discharge papers she would need to sign.

The rest of the time at the hospital seemed to go by in a blur. She signed her name several times and too the potions and papers from the healer. She helped hospital transport get Harry to his flat and soon it was just the two of them. Ginny wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny had been sitting on Harry's couch all night. She couldn't take her eyes off the unmoving form of her, well she wasn't sure what he was anymore, but she knew to see him this still for this long was wrong. When she thought of Harry she thought of movement of action, he never seriously injured himself. She knew he'd been unconscious for a couple of days at the end of his first year, but in the time she had been at Hogwarts he had never been this still for this long after being injured. Harry was supposed to be indestructible; you could slow him down, but never stop him. Ginny didn't like seeing him like this. She sighed and checked her watch it was time for more potions.

Ginny moved to where Harry was propped up on pillows and gently shook his unbandaged shoulder to wake him and administer the potions. She watched his eyes flutter open and watched as he swallowed the potion she handed him. Unlike the previous times though Harry's eyes remained open. "You look tired Gin lay down" he slurred trying to pat the space next to him.

"I can lie down on the couch Harry, I don't want to jostle you and hurt you by accident."

"You could never hurt me Gin; it's me who keeps hurting you."

Ginny stared at him in shook, Harry's eyes were glazed over and he was mumbling. She was pretty sure he didn't have a clue what he was saying. "You don't hurt me Harry."

"I do, I try to keep it from you, but I do. Aunt Petunia's right I don't deserve someone to love me. You deserve someone love you Gin, someone special."

Ginny moved to sit next to Harry on the bed, "You Harry, do deserve to be loved, and I have someone special who loves me or at least who loved me, but I think I messed it up."

"I did same thing, you used to love me, you're too special, I messed up. I still love you, it hurts sometimes it's so much."

"I still do love you Harry, and I think we really need to talk about some things, but you're out of your mind on potions right now."

"It's okay, I remember. You're pretty, I don't tell you often enough."

Ginny watched as Harry attempted to lift his hand, it took a few tries, but he reached up and touched a piece of hair that had fallen from her pony tail. He looked at it with an expression of awe on his face.

"You know Gin. Remus told me once that Potter men are cursed, we only fall in love once. We give away our heart and that's it. He also said we like red headed women. He's right. My heart's yours, it's always gonna be. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing Harry?"

"I want to tell you, but I don't know where to start. There's so much."

"How about we start small," Ginny pointed to a small round scar above his elbow on his right arm, "Where did this scar come from?"

Harry turned his head to look at his arm. He was quiet for a moment and Ginny was afraid he had fallen asleep when he spoke, "That's where the basilisk bit me."

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes and before she could stop them they spilled over. Harry reached out to grab her hand, "Don't cry Gin. I didn't mean, don't be, it's not, don't be sad."

Ginny smiled, "I'm not sad, I just can't believe you sometimes. You went down in that chamber to save me and you hardly knew me. I was just some creepy little girl with a crush on you."

"Not creepy Gin, and I couldn't let you die. You were so tiny, so cold; I thought I was too late. I had to stop him before he took all of you."

Ginny sniffed and smiled at Harry, she looked at him again and pointed to what looked like a bite mark on his arm, "What about this one?"

Harry looked at it and frowned, "Nagini; it was Christmas, I went to see my parents. Would you like to come see them with me?"

Ginny nodded, "I'd like that very much Harry."

"Bathilda Bagshot showed up, snake was her, it was inside her. Nagini attacked, Voldemort came I saw the night he killed my parents. He watched them through the window. Dad made smoke rings with his wand I tried to catch them. Mum smiled at us, she took me up to bed. He crashed through the door. Dad told mum to run said he'd hold him back. And he laughed, he killed dad and he laughed. Mum didn't have a wand; she tried to barricade us in. He came and he told her to move, but she wouldn't move. She screamed 'not Harry please not Harry' she wouldn't move so he killed her and turned his wand on me. Then everything exploded and Hermione was bending over me telling me Nagini bit me, but we'd gotten away."

Ginny checked her watch again, "It's time for more potions Harry."

She handed him cups of potion and he swallowed them without complaint. She watched as his eyelids became heavy and he slipped once again into slumber. Ginny wondered if she'd remember anything when he woke.

* * *

Harry felt horrible, he tried opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but groaned in pain when he tried. He felt rather then saw someone next to him and was startled when he heard Ginny's voice.

"Are you okay Harry? What happened?"

Harry turned his head in the direction of her voice, "I'm okay I just tried to sit up. Gin if you're here does that mean that conversation really happened?"

Ginny nodded, "It did, please don't be mad at me I shouldn't have tried to talk to you about all that while you were drugged."

Harry smiled, "I'm likely to be drugged for a bit longer and we needed to talk about it."

Ginny nodded, "We did, I'm sorry for pushing you so much Harry. It's just I see you having nightmares, and it kills me that you won't let me help you. I know there's probably some stupid noble reason, with you there always is, but I want you to trust me enough to know that I'll be here for you whatever you need. I know I'm guilty too every time I try to talk to you about what went on at Hogwarts I just can't."

Harry smiled, "We'll start small then, tell me about this." Harry pointed to the scars on Ginny's knuckles.

"I got into a fist fight. The Carrows had taken my wand I was in detention; it was an easy one just cleaning. Crabbe was watching over me. He kept taunting me and finally I snapped. I punched him right in the face several times actually before he managed to pull me off, but I split my knuckles."

Harry picked up Ginny's hand and kissed it, "Thank you for telling me."

Ginny smiled, "my turn, how did you get hurt Monday?"

Harry sighed, "I wish I knew. We were out on a mission and I heard what sounded like some other aurors in distress. I went to check it out and woke up next to Neville at St. Mungo's. All I remember is seeing a furry thing coming at me and not getting out of the way quickly enough. Although I forgot my medallion so it's not surprising I got hurt."

"What medallion Harry?"

Harry pointed to his bedside table, "that one right there, I've never gotten hurt while I had that protective medallion with me on the job."

Ginny picked up the metal coin she had gifted Harry their first Christmas together, "But this is just a muggle trinket I saw it in a shop and thought you'd get a kick out of it the lady said they were given to pleasemen."

Harry laughed, "Its police men, and yes I know it's a muggles things, but I carry that medallion in my pocket every day at work, and I have never been seriously injured doing my job until Monday when I forgot to put it in my pocket."

Ginny placed the coin back on the table and smiled at Harry, "You really carry it with you every day?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah you gave it to me why wouldn't I? Now it's my turn why do you keep saying 'hit me' when we have an argument? I'm never going to intentionally hurt you."

Ginny took her place next to Harry, "It's actually really childish. It just seems like I get so riled up when we have arguments and while you have a nasty temper you rein it in around me. I don't want you to, in my family we never hold back our tempers with the ones we love. Merlin knows when mum is screaming at us for something we've done wrong that's one way we show affection. I'm just trying to push your buttons to get you to react to me. Why won't you ever just let yourself be furious with me?"

Harry sighed, "It never took much to make my Uncle mad. He would turn a particular shade of purple reserved especially for me. He would get rough with me when he was angry. On more than one occasion I picked me up by the scruff of my neck and threw me. I don't want to be that person. The people I love should never cower away from my temper. I really regret that Ron and Hermione had to do that in fifth year and I definitely won't do it to you. What are the marks on your back?"

Ginny turned her back to Harry and pulled up her shirt. Harry gasped when he saw the short jagged lines that traveled up and down her back.

"One scar for every detention I got from the Carrows. I stood up to them and they didn't like that, so they cut me." Ginny looked down at her watch, "It's time for more potions."

Ginny handed Harry more flasks of potion and then lay down next to him on the bed. She felt the many sleepless hours catch up to her and she quickly slipped into a deep sleep with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up and just caught himself before he could stretch and hurt himself. He looked and saw that Ginny was no longer beside him. Harry very slowly and very carefully got out of bed, his bladder felt uncomfortably full and he his stomach was growling. Harry managed to get himself upright and swayed as he tried to regain his equilibrium. When the room stopped spinning his heart nearly stopped, Ginny was in one of his shirts in his kitchen her hair was wet as though she'd just gotten out of the shower and he was fairly certain he had never seen a more glorious sight.

Once he relieved his bladder Harry tried his best to clean himself up at little. Once he was done he moved towards Ginny not sure how she hadn't noticed he was up since his flat was all one room. Harry stopped to take the potions on the bedside table and then crept towards Ginny.

"Good Morning, Gin."

Ginny jumped, "How did you get up? Merlin you scared me."

Harry chuckled, "I used my legs Gin, and sorry for startling you."

They slipped into silence while Ginny finished making some breakfast and Harry leaned against the counter.

He was pulled from his reverie by Ginny's voice, "Do you think you can sit in a chair long enough to eat. You're looking a bit shaky over there."

Harry tried to smile, "I think I can manage a chair." He very carefully lowered himself onto the chair. The cuts on his side forced him to sit up straight and Ginny tucked a pillow behind him to prop him up.

They tucked into breakfast and Harry felt a tension between the two of them. He put his fork down and looked at Ginny, "What is going on here Gin?"

Ginny grimaced, "I've been trying to figure that out as well, we broke up last Friday."

Harry nodded, "We did and now it's Wednesday and it doesn't feel like we're broken up."

Ginny nodded, "Can we figure out a way to make this work? I'm willing to try if you are."

Harry smiled, "I'm willing to try. So I guess communication is a big issue here?"

"Yes, we both work weird hours and neither of us has a lot of free time. We can usually write letters, unless you're on a mission."

"I might have an idea Gin. I saw these the other day and picked them up." Harry got up again very slowly wincing as his movements pulled at the open wounds.

Harry walked over to his desk and picked up two notebooks, "I think I've been spending too much time with Hermione. These day planners are connected, so when one of us writes in it the other can see that way we can avoid the 'I have no clue where you are right now issues'."

Ginny smiled as she took on of the planners from Harry, "That's actually not a bad idea. They make notebooks like this as well. Next time I go to Diagon alley I'll pick up a set and we can use that instead of letters. We also need to talk to each other."

Harry nodded, "We do don't we. Gin I'll try if you will, but you might have to remind me occasionally. I'm pretty used to keeping everything shut up."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's, "Okay, and I will try to not be so quick to yell."

Ginny bit her lip and looked down, Harry placed a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his, "What is it Gin?"

"Doyoufindmeattractive?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, "Come again?"

He watched as Ginny took a deep breath refusing to meet his gaze, "Do you find me attractive?"

Harry smiled, "Of course I find you attractive, wait did you really think I didn't?"

Ginny nodded and Harry stopped smiling, "Ginny you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. There is no moment I don't find you attractive. I damn near had a heart attack this morning when I saw you in my shirt."

Ginny smirked, "I sort of stole it from you this morning I really needed a shower and my clothes were dirty."

Harry smiled, "You can steal my clothes whenever you'd like love. But why did you think I found you unattractive?"

Ginny shrugged, "You're not very physically expressive. I thought maybe you didn't touch me because you didn't find me attractive."

Harry shook his head, "It's not that I'm just not used to touching people. My family didn't do that at least not with me growing up and I know I'm not the most experienced when it comes to the physical stuff and there hasn't really ever been anyone to talk to me about all this."

Ginny got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders careful to not jostle him too much, "Well then we will just have to work on this Potter, but we'll take things slow."

Harry smiled at Ginny when she returned to her chair, and then the smile became a grimace and Ginny checked her watch, "It's time for your next dose of potions. Why don't you go lay back down and I'll bring them to you."

Harry very slowly and very carefully made his way back to the bed. He had no sooner swallowed the potions then he felt himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

*************************************8

Ron was sitting in the burrow's kitchen watching his girlfriend pace. His mother was anxiously bustling about the kitchen and his father was eyeing up both women not sure which one was going to explode first. Ron was betting on Hermione, and she soon proved him right."

"He must have done something stupid he's too good to get seriously injured if he hadn't. Why didn't he tell us?"

She turned to Ron and he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know love, maybe he's just hurt that badly he can't get in contact with us. Maybe he's avoiding us after whatever happened with Ginny."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "and where is Ginny it's Wednesday, and no one has seen her in days. When does she get back from her game?"

Ron grimaced, "The game was Sunday, the Harpies lost 530 to 550."

Hermione looked worried, "Ginny said she would be home the day after the game, where is she Ron?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know, let's go Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and started towing her towards the door.

"Where are we going Ron?"

Ron snorted, "To figure out what my sister and our best friend are up to."

Hermione held tight to Ron's arm and he disaparated with a pop reappearing in an alley next to the building Harry and Hermione both lived in. He hurried upstairs to Harry's flat used his key in the door and pushed it open.

Ron stopped short causing Hermione to run into the back of him. He saw Ginny's quidditch bag by the door and cautiously moved further into the apartment. He saw the many potion bottles on the kitchen counter and peered over the waist high glass block wall that hid Harry's bed from the rest of the flat. He saw his best friend covered in bandages asleep and his sister curled up in one of Harry's shirts napping next to him.

Hermione came to peer over his shoulder; she let out a gasp when she saw Harry and Ginny. Ron tried to hold back the groan when Ginny's eyes fluttered open only to glare at her brother.

Ginny quietly got out of bed and gestured Ron and Hermione into the kitchen, after casting charms to ensure they didn't wake Harry she turned to face them.

"What's up Ron?"

Ron sputtered, "What's up, what's up? Ginny, what happened here?"

Ginny sighed, "An auror showed up at my practice on Monday and told me Harry had been injured at work I'm his emergency contact. We've been talking to each other."

"What does that even mean Ginny?"

Ron watched as his sister crossed her arms and glared at him, "It means Harry and I had some things we needed to sort out. We talked about those things. There's a reason we tried to keep our arguments from the family Ron, this is between the two of us."

Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm to stop his reply, "Okay Ron you can worry about that later. Ginny how did Harry get hurt?"

Ginny sighed, "Doing something stupid and noble of course. He got in between some injured auror and something very large and fuzzy with big claws. They still aren't sure what clawed at him, but it ripped his side to shreds. He's pretty banged up, but of course it's Harry so he's trying not to let it show."

Hermione nodded, "When he wakes tell him we say feel better soon. Come on Ron."

Ginny watched as a sputtering Ron was dragged from the flat by Hermione. They closed the door behind them and Ginny turned back to a still sleeping Harry. She brushed his hair back from his face and settled in to wait for Harry to wake up again.

************************************8

Ron and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow and Ron dropped into a chair irritated.

"Hermione our best friend is hurt why did you make us leave?"

Hermione snorted, "Because you were going to give Ginny a hard time about Harry. They are working out their issues. Leave them be. Harry will be fine, Ginny is there looking after him."

Arthur Weasley settled into his chair, "Good for them, but what happened to Harry."

Hermione took a seat, "Something, they aren't sure what, sunk its claws into Harry."

Molly Weasley tutted, "Well I'll have to stop by with some soup and check on them. I'm just glad they were able to sort their issues out."

Molly Weasley looked around at her family and then glanced at her clock. Ginny's hand was resting firmly on Home. Molly smiled, it looked like Harry and Ginny would be just fine after all.


End file.
